


dress shirt

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry never knew eating could be so fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #76 food  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/), this is [another in the white series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5383).

A week later, seeing Malfoy has become a nightly occurrence, since they both frequent Molly's café. Thus when Malfoy's absent one evening, Harry feels a vague sense of discomfort as though he's misplaced something rather important.

He's halfway through his meal when he's interrupted by a voice at his side.

"Planning on watching me the whole time I'm here again, Potter?" Malfoy's tone is dry, yet teasing and there's a hint of a smile on his lips. "If so, I'll be sure and sit within your line of sight. I wouldn't want you straining."

Harry's blushing again so deeply that he imagines even his hair must be pink, however he meets Malfoy's gaze steadily. "You could make it easy and just join me for dinner," Harry replies, feeling suddenly bold.

An emotion flashes through Malfoy's eyes. So fleeting, Harry has no hope of identifying it before Malfoy smirks and says, "Don't mind if I do."

When Harry finds himself staring at his empty plate, the realisation that he's wolfed down the rest of his food in an excuse to stave off conversation with the man across from him becomes glaringly apparent. To his amazement the silence between them hasn't grown uncomfortable, which makes Harry loathe to break it. Knowing his luck he'd most likely pick the one topic that would destroy the fragile peace.

Instead he spends the remainder of Malfoy's meal toying with his flatware as he sips at his after-dinner coffee. Doing his best not to gawk, Harry pretends he isn't fascinated by the way Malfoy's crisp white shirt gaps a bit to reveal a small sliver of skin whenever he leans forward in preparation to take a bite. Or how there's just a glimpse of perfect white teeth as the fork disappears into his mouth when he does.

After Malfoy finishes eating, he stands. "Dinner tomorrow?" he says, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry immediately nods in acknowledgement.

Watching Malfoy walk away, Harry's unreasonably pleased, not only by the prospect of more time with Malfoy, but also by the light flush that spread across Malfoy's cheeks at Harry's response.

~~


End file.
